My Brother
by ShizKatsu
Summary: Katsu took a request from Mira going to Acalypha Town. On the way there, he meets the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell. While doing his job, he misses someone, speaking of a deceased blond master of Fairy Tail. Can Wendy mend the broken heart of The Black Sorcerer?


**Hey Guys! ShizKatsu here. As you can see, this is my first fanfiction; so this may or may not be good, but I will do my best to make you guys enjoy this. So FYI, this is an OC and canon character pairing, but only sibling love. It's a Katsu and Wendy fanfic. I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro-sama owns it. I only own my OC and story.**

**Peace Out!**

**-ShizKatsu**

* * *

><p>'What should I pick?'<p>

The thought crossed Katsu's mind. He was standing in front of the request board, deciding which job to take. He needed to pay for the damages caused by Natsu since Master was busy with the paperwork.

'_Seriously, did he destroy 7 buildings?! I thought it was a rescue mission. He didn't have to fight with Gray._' Katsu thought, while ducking an incoming chair.

'That was close.' Now Fairy Tail was brawling again. "Can't they atleast stay put for one minute?" Katsu said. "Katsu, this is Fairy Tail. It isn't complete without fighting." Mirajane replied. Katsu sighed. "You're going on a request? It's been a long time since your last one."

"Yeah, Master forc-requested me to do it." "Then why don't you do this?" Mira then pulled out a request from inside the drawer. "I've saved it for you." Mira winked. Katsu looked closely at the request.

_~Wanted~_

_Singer and Musician, preferably a guitarist._

_Location: Acalypha Town, Danny's Bar_

_Reward: 50,000 jewels per hour_

Katsu's eyes widened. 'A guitarist and musician? I fit perfectly!' Katsu thought.

"I saved it for you because if Gajeel probably saw this, he wouldn't get paid" Mirajane stated.

Katsu shuddered. 'No offense to him, but everyone would probably get deaf.' "I'll take it Mira. Thanks so much!"

Katsu then hi-fived the Take-Over mage before running to get to the train. 'I wonder, what song is he going to sing?' Mira thought.

Little did she know that his song would have a very deep meaning.

* * *

><p>'Damn, all the seats are taken. Oh wait, there's still one more though.' Katsu thought as he asked the little girl.<p>

"Hey, can I si-Wendy?" "Ohayo Katsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Hmph." Carla muttered while crossing her arms. Wendy lightly scolded Carla for being rude.

"Watcha' doing here Wendy?" Katsu asked.

"We're going to Acalypha Town to retrieve some items from some bandits. How about you?"

"I'm going to Acalypha Town too. I'm going to sing and play guitar."

"Wow! I never thought you play guitar Katsu-san!" Katsu and Wendy talked until they reached Acalypha town.

"Bye Wendy!"

"Bye Katsu-san!"

* * *

><p>Katsu walked around town finding Danny's Bar. Finally he found the place. He entered the bar. The bar was big and it had a stage at the front with a spotlight looming over it. There was a stool placed. It was playing jazz music. Katsu went to the barmaid.<p>

"Hi there. I'm here for the request as a singer and guitarist." Katsu explained.

"Oh! You're here! Luckily you were just one time because if you came a bit later, our waiter was going to dance out front because everyone was getting bored. Believe me, you don't want to see him dance." The barmaid shuddered. Katsu simply sweatdropped.

'Was their waiter really that bad?' Katsu thought.

"Hey there! I'm Danny, the owner of this bar."

"I'm Katsu Reizei, guild member of Fairy Tail." Katsu and Danny shook hands.

"Okay, you're going to play some songs. Some of them are going to ask to play other songs so you can either accept or decline. You're probably going to play until 6 PM, so you're going to get 300,000 jewels." Danny stated.

Katsu agreed and sat at the stool on the stage.

"And now presenting the singer and guitarist, Katsu Reizei!" Danny announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped since its been a long time since the last performance.

"Hey guys. I'm going to sing a song called "The Man Who Can't Be Moved". Katsu said while summoning a white and black guitar using magic.

"No dedication?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"...It's dedicated to the First Master of Fairy Tail. My sis, Mavis Vermilion."

Katsu began to strum and sing.

"Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand

Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand

I'm not broke I'm just a broken-hearted man

I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do

How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

I'm not moving

Policeman says "Son you can't stay here"

I said "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"

Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows

If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

I'm not moving

I'm not moving

I'm not moving

People talk about the guy

Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa

There are no holes in his shoes

But a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner

'Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved

I'm the man who can't be moved

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet

Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street

So I'm not moving

('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)

I'm not moving

(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)

I'm not moving

(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)

I'm not moving

(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move."

"Thank you, thank you!" Katsu said on the microphone.

People were clapping and cheering because of his good voice and guitar skills. Katsu continued to play and strum some songs until 6 PM.

* * *

><p>"Here's your jewels. You did great Katsu!" Danny exclaimed.<p>

"Haha, I haven't played in a while. I'm a bit surprised that I still sound good." Katsu said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll be going now."

"Alright. Bye Katsu! You're welcome back here anytime!"

Katsu walked away with a hand up signaling a good-bye.

* * *

><p>Katsu was going to the train station but for some reason he went to the forest. He found a round clearing surrounded by trees. At the center was a large tree. Katsu sat and leaned on it enjoying the peaceful silence.<p>

"Katsu-san?"

Katsu looked at the person who spoke. It was Wendy.

"Hi." Was all Katsu said.

Wendy sat down beside Katsu.

"How did it go?"

"It went good."

"Oh."

There was a silence for a while.

"Is there something wrong Wendy? Where's Carla?"

"Carla went to buy tickets. There's nothing wrong. I just feel that you seem sad."

Katsu kept quiet debating whether to tell her or not. Katsu made his decision.

"I... I just miss Mavis. She's gone. I wasn't there for her." Katsu said.

"Katsu-san..." Wendy scooted closer to Katsu and leaned on him.

"I miss Grandine too you know. But I always think that Grandine watches me, even at times where I'm giving up, I hear her voice telling me to always push on."

"Katsu-san, can you..." Wendy trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"C-can you... be my brother?" Wendy finished while looking down at her hands.

"I never experienced having a brother before. And well... you have no sister..." Wendy explained.

"I-its okay if you don't wan-Of course Wendy." Katsu interrupted.

Wendy's eyes widened. "You will?"

Katsu chuckled. "Of course. I always thought you were like a sister to me."

Wendy lunged at Katsu. "Thank youuuuuuuuuu!"

Katsu hugged back.

"Come on Wendy, we're going to miss the train."

"Aye, Katsu-san!"

* * *

><p>Carla was waiting for Wendy when she saw her run towards her.<p>

"Wendy! Where have you been? The train was almost leaving."

Wendy simply smiled.

When Carla looked behind Wendy, she saw Katsu.

"C'mon Carla, I wanna go to the guild!" Wendy exclaimed while jumping on board.

Carla put two and two together.

Carla sighed. "Alright."

When Carla sat, she knew one thing.

Whatever makes Wendy happy, she is too, happy.

And that's what matters most in the end.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong> Wooh! Its done! My first fanfic complete! Yahoo! *confetti* Haha. Hope you guys like this. Summary is a bit bad though T-T I'll try other summaries though. Review this and Rate please!<strong>

**"Through darkness, a light is always held."**

**Peace Out!**

**-ShizKatsu**


End file.
